Projeksionet hartografike
thumb|[[Vija e fushës magnetike të treguara nga pozicionimi i pluhurit të hekurit. Permiabiliteti i larte i thërrmijave të hekurit bën që fusha magnetike të jetë më e lartë në fund të vijave të fushës. Kjo bën që thërrmijat individuale të tërhiqen fortë me njëra-tjetrën, duke formuar bashkësi të zgjatura që të japin përshtypjen e vijave. Nuk pritet që këto vija të jenë njësoj me vijat e fushës për magnetin, sepse magnetizimi i hekurit e ndryshon fushën.]] Në fizikë, një fushë magnetike është një fushë vektoriale që përshkon gjithë hapësirën dhe e cila shkakton një forcë magnetike mbi një ngarkese elektrike lëvizëse ose mbi një dipol magnetik (siç janë magnetet e përhershëm). Kur vendoset në një fushë magnetike, dipoli magnetik tenton që të drejtohet sipas një boshti që është paralel me fushën magnetike, siç mund të shikohet edhe nga pluhuri i hekurit në prezencën e një magneti (shikoni pikturën në të djathte). Për më tepër, një fushë magnetike që ndrydhon në kohë shkakton induktimin e një fushë elektrike. Fushat magnetike rrethojnë dhe në të njëjtën kohë kanë si burim korrentet elektrike, dipolët magnetike, dhe fushat elektrike që ndryshojnë në kohë. Fushat magnetike mbartin energjinë e tyre, një denitet energjie e cila është në përpjesëtim të drejte me intensitetin e fushës. Fenomeni i fushës magnetike shfaqet në disa raste specifike. Për fiziken e materialeve magnetike shikoni artikujt mbi magnetizimin dhe magnetin, ose me specifikisht ferromagnetizmi, paramagnetizmi, dhe diamagnetizmi. Për fusha magnetike konstante, si ato te prodhuara nga dipole stacionare ose nga korrente të qëndrueshëm, shikoni artikullin mbi magnetostatikën. Për fusha magnetike të krijuara nga fusha elektrike që ndryshojnë në kohë shikoni artikullin mbi elektromagnetizmin. Fusha elektrike dhe fusha magnetike janë dy fusha shumë të ndërlidhura me njëra tjetrën, ne të dyja drejtimet. Se pari, ndryshime në secilën nga këto dy fusha shkaktojnë ("induktojnë") ndryshime tek fusha tjetër, sipas ekuacioneve te Maksuellit. Se dyti, sipas teorisë së relativitetit special të Ajnshtajnit, një forcë magnetike në një sistem referencë inerciale shihet si një forcë elektrike në një sistem tjetër nga një observues në atë sistem, or vice-vërsa (shikoni elektromagnetizmi relativist për shembull). Së bashku, ato dy fusha përbejnë fushën elektromagnetike, e cila është koncepti themelor për shpjegimin e dritës dhe valëve elektromagnetike. B dhe H Ekzistojnë dy madhësi të cilat fizikanët i referohen si fusha magnetike, të dhëna përkatësisht nga \mathbf{H} dhe \mathbf{B} . Edhe pse termi "fusha magnetike" historikisht që rezervuar për madhësinë \mathbf{H} , kurse \mathbf{B} quhej "induksioni magnetike", tani dihet që fusha \mathbf{B} është madhësia më themelore. Në literaturën moderne shkrimtaret i referohen \mathbf{B} si fusha magnetike. Shikoni Teksti standard për studentet pasuniversitar nga Xhakson ndjek këtë përdorim. Eduard Purcell, në librin Elektriciteti dhe Magnetizmi, McGraw-Hill, 1963, shkruan Edhe disa shkrimtare moderne që e trajtojnë \mathbf{B} si fushën parësore ndjehen të detyruar ta quajnë atë si fusha e induksionit magnetik sepse emri ka ngelur historikisht para emërimit të H. Kjo është një praktikë pedante dhe jo e sakte. Nëqoftese do të veni në një laborator dhe do pyesni një fizikan kush e shkakton devijimin e trajektoreve të pionit në një dhome avulli, ai do tju përgjigjet "fusha magnetike" dhe jo "induksioni magnetik." Gjithashtu rrallë herë do të dëgjoni ndonjë gjeofizikant ti referohet induksionit magnetik të tokës, ose ndonjë astrofizikant të flasë rreth induksionit magnetik në galaksi. Në propozojmë ta quajmë \mathbf{B} fushën magnetike. Sa për \mathbf{H} , edhe pse emra të tjetre janë shpikur për të (si për shembull intensiteti i fushës magnetike), në do ta quajmë thjesht "fusha \mathbf{H} " ose "fusha magnetike \mathbf{H} ". : ky artikull ndjek konvencionin dhe ne fillim do të trajtojmë fushën magnetike themelore \mathbf{B} , para se të trajtojmë fushën \mathbf{H} . Shikoni seksionin më poshtë Historia e B dhe H më poshtë për diskutime të mëtejshme. Emra alternative për B dhe H Fusha vektoriale \mathbf{H} njihet si intensiteti i fushës magnetike ose fuqia e fushës magnetike mes inxhiniereve elektrike dhe mes fizikanteve ajo njihet si fusha magntike ndihmuese ose fusha magnetizuese. Fusha magnetike \mathbf{B} midis inxhiniereve elektrike njihet si densiteti i fluksit magnetik ose induksioni magnetik ose thjesht si fusha magnetike siç përdoret nga fizikanet. Referenca Web Libra * * * * * * Shënime Lidhje te jashtme Informacion * Crowell, B., "Electromagnetism". * Nave, R., "Magnetic Field". HyperPhysics. * "Magnetism", The Magnetic Field. theory.uwinnipeg.ca. * Hoadley, Rick, "What do magnetic fields look like?" 17 July 2005. Densiteti i fushës * Jiles, David (1994). Introduction to Electronic Properties of Materials (1st ed.). Springer. ISBN 0-412-49580-5. Fusha magnetike rrotulluese * "Rotating magnetic fields". Integrated Publishing. * "Introduction to Generators and Motors", rotating magnetic field. Integrated Publishing. * "Induction Motor-Rotating Fields". Diagrame * McCulloch, Malcolm,"A2: Electrical Power and Machines", Rotating magnetic field. eng.ox.ac.uk. * "AC Motor Theory" Figure 2 Rotating Magnetic Field. Integrated Publishing. Artikuj Revistash * Yaakov Kraftmakher, "Two experiments with rotating magnetic field". 2001 Eur. J. Phys. 22 477-482. * Bogdan Mielnik and David J. Fernández C., "An electron trapped in a rotating magnetic field". Journal of Mathematical Physics, February 1989, Volume 30, Issue 2, pp. 537-549. * Sonia Melle, Miguel A. Rubio and Gerald G. Fuller "Structure and dynamics of magnetorheological fluids in rotating magnetic fields". Phys. Rev. E 61, 4111 – 4117 (2000). Category:Koncepte fizike themelore Category:Magnetostatikë Category:Magnetizmi Kategoria:Madhësi fizike Category:Elektromagnetizëm an:Campo magnetico ar:حقل مغناطيسي az:Maqnit sahəsi bg:Магнитно поле bn:চৌম্বক ক্ষেত্র bs:Magnetno polje ca:Camp magnètic cs:Magnetické pole cy:Maes magnetig da:Magnetfelt de:Magnetismus#Magnetfelder el:Μαγνητικό φάσμα en:Magnetic field eo:Kampo (magneto) es:Campo magnético et:Magnetväli ext:Campu manéticu fa:میدان مغناطیسی fi:Magneettikenttä fr:Champ magnétique he:שדה מגנטי hr:Magnetsko polje hu:Mágneses mező id:Medan Magnet is:Segulsvið it:Campo magnetico ja:磁場 ko:자기장 la:Campus magneticus lt:Magnetinis laukas lv:Magnētiskais lauks ml:കാന്തികമണ്ഡലം mr:चुंबकीय क्षेत्र nl:Magnetisch veld nn:Magnetfelt no:Magnetfelt pl:Pole magnetyczne pt:Campo magnético ro:Câmp magnetic ru:Магнитное поле scn:Campu magneticu (artìculu 'n calabbrisi) simple:Magnetic field sk:Magnetické pole sl:Magnetno polje sr:Магнетско поље su:Médan Magnétik sv:Magnetfält ta:காந்தப் புலம் th:สนามแม่เหล็ก tr:Manyetik alan uk:Магнітне поле ur:مقناطیسی میدان vi:Từ trường zh:磁場